finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Cure (ability)
Cure (ケアル, Kearu) is a recurring spell from the ''Final Fantasy'' series. Cure is the most basic of White Magic spells and restores a small amount of HP. In almost all Final Fantasy games, Cure and its stronger variants can be used to inflict damage on the undead. Appearances ''Final Fantasy '''Cure', also known as CURE in the Famicom release and Cure1 in the Origins release, is a level 1 White Magic spell which restores a small amount of HP to a single player. In the Famicom and Origins releases, it restores between 16 and 32 HP, while in subsequent releases it restores HP depending on the caster's Spirit. The spell can be bought at Cornelia and can be learnt by the White Mage, White Wizard, Red Mage, Red Wizard and Knight job classes. In the Dawn of Souls and 20th Anniversary Edition releases it costs 3 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy II '''Cure' is a White Magic spell which restores HP to one or all allies. The amount of HP it restores increases with the spell's level. Any character can learn Cure by having them use the Cure Tome (called the Cure Scroll in the Origins release). ''Final Fantasy III '''Cure' is a level 1 White Magic that can be used by White Mages, Devouts, Knights, Red Mages, and Sages. It can also be used by Scholars in the DS version. Princess Sara can use Cure when she joins the party as guest. ''Final Fantasy IV '''Cure' is a basic White Magic spell that Rosa and Porom begin with initially. Cecil begins with it as a Paladin and it is one of the few White Magic spells that Rydia can learn as a child. ''Final Fantasy V using Cure in ''Final Fantasy V]] Cure is a level 1 White Magic spell that can be used by White Mages and Red Mages. ''Final Fantasy VI '''Cure' is a White Magic spell that both Terra and Celes have learned initially. Cure can also be taught by the Espers Shiva, Kirin, Seraph, and Lakshmi. ''Final Fantasy VII Cure is usable when Restore Materia is equipped. It can first be found at the first Mako Reactor, on the bridge to where AVALANCHE plant the bomb. It costs 5 MP to cast. In the 1996 BETA Demo release, Cloud and Aeris come readily equipped with the spell, and there is no Restore materia found on the bridge. Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII- Cure is a Curative Magic Materia. *MP Cost: N/A *Target Type: Range *Materia Generation System: Light Blue *Level 1 - Default - Base Healing: N/A Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Cura is a Magic Materia. It costs 4 MP to cast. Final Fantasy VIII '''Cure' can be made from Siren's Life Magic Refinement ability using one M-Stone Piece to refine 1 Cure spell. ''Final Fantasy IX '''Cure' can be learned by both Garnet and Eiko via the Magic Racket or Silk Shirt. Garnet can also learn it from her starting weapon, the Rod. ''Final Fantasy X '''Cure' is a White Magic spell learnable in Yuna's section of the Sphere Grid. It is one of the abilities she begins with, along with Esuna. ''Final Fantasy X-2 '''Cure' can be learned by the White Mage Dressphere for 20 AP and costs 4 MP to cast. ''Final Fantasy XI '''Cure' is the lowest level White Magic spell in Final Fantasy XI. It heals a single target by a minor amount. It can be purchased from a vendor for 70 gil or less depending on fame. Players who start Final Fantasy XI as a White Mage automatically start with this scroll in their inventory. ''Final Fantasy XII '''Cure' is a Level 1 White Magick that can be purchased earlier in Rabanastre. It heals one target. In the International Zodiac Job Version, Cure is only available for the White Mage job class. Ashe, Penelo, and Fran can use Cure no matter what their jobs are. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Only Healing-type units may use Cure. These include Penelo and Yarhi such as White Hare, Carbuncle, and Ultima. Final Fantasy Tactics '''Cure' is an action ability that can be learned by White Mages for 50 JP. It uses 6 MP and has a speed of 25. In the PS1 version, there is a chance that the user will say, upon casting, "Life's refreshing breeze, blow in energy! Cure!". ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance '''Cure' is a spell that can be learned by White Mages and Red Mages. It is learned through either the White Staff (for White Mages) or the Fleuret (for Red Mages) and requires 100 AP to master. It is considered a Holy-elemental spell, as casting it while the Holy law is enforced will attract a card. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift '''Cure' remains the same as it was in Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. ''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest '''Cure' is the only healing spell available in this game. Only the characters Benjamin, Kaeli, and Phoebe can cast this spell. It will fully heal a single character, or recovers roughly half of two characters' total healths. Due to a glitch, the final boss, the Dark King, can also be defeated by a few of Benjamin's Cure spells; Phoebe's will heal him as normal. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles '''Cure' Magicite can only be found in dungeons. Once a player finds it, they can cast it until they leave that dungeon. The spell can also be cast from a cure ring that can be carried between dungeons. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates '''Cure' Magicite can be found in dungeons or purchased at the Magic Goods stand in Rebena Te Ra. Cure Magicite can only be used once, so players can carry from 10 to 99 Cure Magicite. Cure Pockets can be found or purchased from the Mog Mart so players can carry more. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time '''Cure' is one of the six basic spells that any character can cast, and is indicated by the green icon. In addition to recovering ally HP, Cure is also used to reveal ethereal undead enemies, who will take less damage unless targeted with Cure, Cura, or Curaga. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy '''Cure' is a story mode skill. It recovers 30% of the character's HP.